The Sniffles
by Trinilee Greenleaf
Summary: A young Legolas finds out that even elves can get sick, sometimes. WIP
1. Sneaky or what?

Written by: Trinilee Greenleaf

Title: The Sniffles

Summary: A young Legolas finds out that even elves can get sick, sometimes.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own any Lotr characters. Except Legolas! Sigh no I unfortunately don't own him either. But I might soon. If I can just prove that I am a descendant of Tolkein. evil laughter

Note: My elvish is not very good but I do try. Any corrections will be most appreciated.

Second note: Legolas is roughly about the age of nine in human years but for an elf I have no idea how long that would be so … sorry about that.

Chapter 1

Moving with much more stealth then would have been thought possible for one who had not seen more than 12 summers, the young, light-footed elfling walked across the floor towards the miniature weapons that lay propped up against his wardrobe. He knew that the slightest noise would wake the twins who slept with the doors that connected their rooms to the elfing's open.

When Legolas finally reached his bow and quiver that had been a gift from the afore mentioned twin sons of Elrond, the child breathed a sigh of relief. Now was the easy part. He quickly crossed the space to the window which led to the balcony, still trying hard not to make any noise. Bow in hand and quiver strapped firmly to his back, Legolas jumped from the balcony onto the floor below. It was not a very big jump and the elfling managed to land gracefully.

It was not yet light though Anor's rays could be seen just peaking over the top of the small valley just beyond Imaldris.

_Two hours until sunrise_ he thought. _That will be long enough._

Legolas slowly made his way to the archery field. When he was just about the right distance away from the target he took an arrow from his quiver and carefully notched his bow. Although Legolas' bow and arrows were smaller than that of Elladan or Elrohir, they could still do some damage if the small blonde haired elfling wanted them to. Just recently had Lord Elrond allowed him to have metal tips on the ends of his arrows instead of the wooden tips that just bounced uselessly off the target.

Legolas fired. His arrow hit home. Legolas had to stop himself from shouting with glee. He went to retrieve his arrow but just as he was returning to his previous spot for another go, the heavens opened. He had been so intent in sneaking out without being heard that he had not seen the storm that resided over Rivendell.

_Oh well_ he thought. _It's just a little bit of rain, it won't do any harm. I'm an elf so I won't get sick._

But Legolas was about to find out just how wrong he was.


	2. Breakfast

I am SOOOO sorry that it's been a really long time since i've updated! But RL has been bad. I live in London so that thing with the bombs and stuff affected me badly. Don't worry i'm not hurt or anything neither is anyone from my family but it was a very traumatic thing to happen. I was going to update on that very Thursday but unfortunately you know...

But here is the chapter and i really am sorry it's so late and that it's quite short!

Review responses will be at the end.

Written by: Trinilee Greenleaf

Title: The Sniffles

Summary: A young Legolas finds out that even elves can get sick, sometimes.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own any Lotr characters. Except Legolas/Sigh no I unfortunately don't own him either. But I might soon. If I can just prove that I am a descendant of Tolkein. /evil laughter

Note: My elvish is not very good but I do try. Any corrections will be most appreciated.

Second note: Legolas is roughly about the age of nine in human years but for an elf I have no idea how long that would be so … sorry about that.

Rough translations

Anor - the sun

Maer - good

Erin - morning

Na la mae? - Are you well?

Tithen - little

Caun - Prince

Im naur - I (am) fine

Goheno nin – forgive me

Gwador nin – my brother (of the heart)

Chapter 2

Legolas stayed out on the archery field even though he was getting more and more and drenched by the minute. When he heeded the tree's soft whispers to him that he should not stay outside any longer, he was absolutely soaked through. The small elfling would have been quite a sight to behold, if there had been anyone around to behold him, but at that moment Legolas was quite glad that the field was empty otherwise he knew he would be in serious trouble.

Anor had long since been covered by the dark black clouds that seemed to roll in from the South East which strangely was where Dol Guldor was situated, so Legolas had no light to guide him back to his room. But that didn't matter as his keen Elvin eyesight was easily able to penetrate the dark that had settled over the lands of the Elvin haven.

Climbing carefully back up to his balcony, Legolas hoped that no-one woke up before he was able to get changed and dry his long blonde hair that was at the moment plastered to his face. He jumped over the rail and walked into his room, wincing at the squelching sound his wet leather boots made on the tiled floor.

Drying his hair with a towel and quickly dressing, the young Prince of Mirkwood nearly jumped out of skin when he heard a voice wishing him good morning.

"Maererin Greenleaf!" said Elladan jovially, striding into the room with his twin brother, Elrohir close at his heels. Seeing Legolas' startled expression the brothers grew alarmed.

"Na la mae tithen Caun?" asked Elrohir walking over to kneel in front of Legolas.

"Im naur el'," replied the woodland prince quickly, "you startled me that's all."

"Goheno nin Legolas," said Elladan apologetically.

"That's okay gwador nin," replied Legolas.

"Are you hungry gwador?" asked Elrohir.

As if it had heard what the twin had said, Legolas' stomach gave a loud grumble whilst Legolas himself gave the twins a sheepish smile.

"Come," said Elladan holding out a hand to Legolas, "let us go break our fast."

The three elves then walked out of the elfling's room and down to the huge hall where breakfast was being served. Lord Elrond was already seated at the top of the table, as was Glorfindel and Erestor.

"Maererin penneths," greeted the wise Elvin lord of Rivendell, "you apparently slept well otherwise you not have been late for breakfast."

"The fault is ours ada" said Elrohir.

"yes, we slept in-"

"late. Legolas was already-"

"awake, but he waited for-"

"us to fetch him."

The twins grinned at each other. Their unnatural bond made it so that it was a rarity if the twins didn't finish one another's sentences.

Legolas was twisting his hands nervously behind his back as he was not willing to tell anyone exactly how long he had been awake for. He was certainly not going to tell anyone that he had been getting up at least two hours earlier than everyone else to practice archery everyday for the past two weeks.

He had been told that elves didn't need as much sleep as humans so he didn't think it would affect him at all. But he was again going to find out just how wrong he was.

Review Responses

Spiritstallionofthecimarron - Hannon le very much. I hope you liked this chapter too.

Kel - Well, he's inside now so it's okay. But being out in the rain might have affected him... ; ) /runs away before Kel can come after me/

A. NuEvil - Cool name by the way. Very naughty little elfing. hehe Here's your update, hope you like. Hannon le very much. I do try. lolzz

werewolflemming - Sorry! This chapter isn't much longer but i don't really get the time. But you'll be glad to hear that i've already started chapter 3 so that should be up very soon too! Hannon le, i'm glad you like it so much.

Please read and review!

Until next time!  
Trinilee Greenleaf  
xxx  
Urin nallon. Eail gasta anim, en er estel.


	3. The teachers are suspicious

Hey! Sorry it's been soooo long since I updated! I just don't have the time these days! Now because this chapter is so short I have decided to put chapter 4 /which I have already written/ on the end. So basically, I'm combining the two short chapters to make it one longer chapter. I do hope nobody minds this!

Review Responses will be at the end!

Written by: Trinilee Greenleaf

Title: The Sniffles

Summary: A young Legolas finds out that even elves can get sick, sometimes.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own any Lotr characters. Except Legolas! Sigh no I unfortunately don't own him either. But I might soon. If I can just prove that I am a descendant of Tolkein. evil laughter

Note: My elvish is not very good but I do try. Any corrections will be most appreciated.

Second note: Legolas is roughly about the age of nine in human years but for an elf I have no idea how long that would be so … sorry about that.

Rough Translations

Ada - father

Tithen – little

Caun – prince

Chapter 3

After breakfast, it was time for lessons. Legolas had a history lesson with Erestor for an hour before he had an hour of archery with Glorfindel. He really couldn't wait to get back onto the archery field, he needed to practice. His ada always said that practice makes perfect and Legolas wanted to be perfect.

Sitting inside the classroom with the rain, surprisingly, still hammering down outside and Erestor talking about something Legolas really was too tired to comprehend was sending the poor little elfling to sleep.

When Erestor looked up to find Legolas resting his head on his arms clearly asleep, it surprised him so much that he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't the one sleeping.

_Legolas sleeping? But he's my best pupil! He's usually so attentive and willing to learn, so alive and full of questions. How could he be asleep? I shall have to talk to Elrond about this, _Thought Erestor.

"Legolas?" No answer. "Legolas?" Erestor said a little louder this time. Still no answer. The brown haired elf walked out from behind his desk over to the sleeping elfling. He was just about to shake the child before he saw something that made him gasp; Legolas' eyes were half closed.

_What is it that has made the poor child so tired? I will definitely have to speak to Elrond about this._ Erestor made up his mind that as soon as he had time he would talk to his old friend, the lord of Rivendell about Legolas' behaviour.

At Erestor's gasp, the golden haired child had stirred. He blinked bleary eyed at his teacher who stood worriedly over him.

"Is the lesson over?"

"Yes it is. Go off to your archery lesson now, tithen caun. Glorfindel will be waiting for you."

Legolas literally jumped out of his seat and ran out the door, shouting a hasty goodbye to the stunned teacher who stood looking stupidly in amazement at the elfling who he had never seen run so fast out of his classroom.

_There is definitely something wrong with him!_ Thought Erestor.

Notch. Aim. Fire.

Notch. Aim. Fire.

Legolas did this several times, each time moving to the next target that was further away than the last.

After hitting the centre of all the eight targets, twice, Glorfindel said that it was time for a little break.

"You have been practising haven't you legolas? I don't think I've ever seen anyone your age shoot that well."

Legolas blushed at the praise and again twisted his hands nervously behind his back. He was not about to tell the mighty balrog slayer how much he had been practising. No-one would ever know his secret, not if he could help it anyway.

"I think that will be enough for today. That exercise seems to have taken a lot out of you."

Glorfindel looked sceptically at the elfling who, unnoticed to those without elven eyesight, was trembling ever so slightly. Also, and this was what worried Glorfindel, the young prince had small beads of sweat collecting on his brow and his upper lip.

_Elves do not sweat_, he thought, _and they definitely don't shake unless overcome with fever or some illness._

"But Glorfindel," the young child complained, "we've only just started!"

It was true; they still had more than half of the training session left. But Glorfindel was worried about the elfling's health and did not think it wise to carry on.

"Nay, penneth. I am tired; you have worn me out for sure. Go inside and take a little nap before lunch."

The idea of a nap did sound inviting to the young child. Legolas did actually feel a little dizzy and his muscles felt very weak.

"As you wish, hir nin."

"I will see you at lunch, tithen caun."

With this, teacher and pupil parted company. Legolas headed to his chambers where he was violently sick in the washroom. He brought up the little food he had eaten at breakfast that morning and proceeded to dry-heave for a while afterwards.

When he felt like he could move away from the sink that he was currently using to hold himself upright, the woodland prince flopped down weakly upon his bed, too tired to even remove his boots.

He fell asleep instantly, worryingly, with his eyes closed.

Review Responses

Estelle – Ah, so finally someone has joined me from the MC! I will post the others here I'm just being a bit slow as RL is a bit hectic at the moment. NO! NOT THE BALROG/runs away screaming/

Midknightdragonz – Well, I made this chapter longer specially for you! I know you'll probably get annoyed with me as I don't do very long chapters but I do hope that you stay! Don't leave!

Amy – It's okay. Yer, it's only the beginning and it was the first Lotr story I ever posted. On my yahoo group anyway. So, it was my first long story as I have written a lot of short ones like Name Giving and stuff. Ah, you will have to wait and see if Legolas is sick! ;-)

littlesaiyangirl – I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter!

Werewolflemming – Nope, I haven't forgotten! Well, here ya go! I made this chapter a bit longer as I said at the top so I hope it is to your liking!

Theo darkstar – ah, well they'll find out soon enough! I hope you enjoy this update!

A. NuEvil – oh, didn't I say? Ooppss! Well, he's just visiting. I'm actually going to post another little fic like Name Giving soon, called Good Intentions. It explains a bit of the background. Yes, naughty wittle elfling!

Silverstreak Wolf – Well, maybe it has, maybe it hasn't! You'll find out soon though! If RL eases up a bit! Maybe they will, maybe they won't! LOLZZ

Sivan – lolzz, I'd never thought that Elrond would be proud! Thankyou for that, that's a very interesting way of thinking about it/blush/ well, I wouldn't say it was perfect but thankyou very much for the compliments!

Well, hannon le to everyone who reviewed and to all those who read but did not review/please review this chapter though lolzz/ I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try and get the next one to you as soon as possible!

Stay safe and have fun!

Trini

xxx


	4. Poor elfling!

Hey Guys! I'm going on holiday in a couple of days, so I won't be able to update this for about one or two weeks. I've written a slightly longer chapter than usual /for me anyway/ so I hope you don't mind.

Please review!

Review responses will be at the bottom!

Written by: Trinilee Greenleaf

Title: The Sniffles

Summary: A young Legolas finds out that even elves can get sick, sometimes.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own any Lotr characters. Except Legolas! Sigh no I unfortunately don't own him either. But I might soon. If I can just prove that I am a descendant of Tolkein. evil laughter

Note: My elvish is not very good but I do try. Any corrections will be most appreciated.

Second note: Legolas is roughly about the age of nine in human years but for an elf I have no idea how long that would be so … sorry about that.

Rough Translations

Hir nin – My lord

Ada – Father

Hethunand – Vague valley (I couldn't think of anything so I just put a word together Lolz)

Tríwiuith – Fine use (I couldn't think of anything so I just put a word together Lolz)

Chapter 5

Whilst legolas had made his way to his chambers, Glorfindel made his way to Elrond's study. When he got to the door, he heard voices from inside. Glorfindel's excellent elven hearing enabled him to tell that Elrond was having a discussion with Erestor.

He knocked on the door and opened it when he heard the reply:

"Come in."

He walked inside to see Erestor and Elrond sitting in chairs by the fire.

"Ah, Glorfindel. This is something that you definitely need to hear. Hethunand," at this a servant walked through the door, "could you please fetch my sons and bring them here."

"Right away hir nin."

"Please sit," said Elrond with a gesture of his hand.

Glorfindel took a seat and they all waited patiently for the twins to arrive.

"It wasn't us ada we swear!"

"Yeah, it was Tríwiuith who put the itching powder in his bed not us!"

Elrond held up a hand instantly stopping the never-ending tirade of excuses.

"That is not what I called you here for. But now that you mention it I will be talking to you about that particular incident afterwards."

The twins took a seat, their shoulders slumping in defeat. They had really put their feet in it this time.

"Well, Erestor has brought a very important issue to my attention; Legolas. Please explain Erestor."

After Erestor had finished, Glorfindel cleared his throat.

"In fact, that is what I came to talk to you about mellon nin."

Glorfindel then told his story which was followed by a worried silence. Concerned looks passing between all present but none were more concerned than that of the twins.

"What could be wrong with him ada?" asked Elladan.

"It could be a number of things. I will talk to him but I will not force it out of him. Until we find out what is bothering him I suggest that we all watch him carefully just in case."

Nods of approval were given and Erestor and Glorfindel stood up and started towards the door. Elladan and Elrohir made to follow them but they were not quick enough.

"Sit. I want a word with you."

Two identical groans could be heard out in the corridor and Glorfindel and Erestor smiled at the sound of it.

"Those two aren't going to get out of this one very easily," chuckled Erestor.

"I should hope not," said Glorfindel indignantly, "I was scratching for days!"

"Is that all ada?" asked Elladan hopefully. The twins had just received an hour long lecture about not playing pranks on the mighty balrog slayer.

"Yes, my sons. You may go now."

The twins jumped up and rushed out of the door.

"Those two will be the death of me," Lord Elrond muttered.

"Legolas? Legolas? Wake up, penneth."

Legolas groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Lord Elrond stood over him, a worried frown marring his features.

"How are you feeling Legolas?"

"Fine," replied Legolas but a little too hastily.

Lord Elrond sighed and sat down on the bed next to the young elfling. Legolas sat up and leaned back against the headboard of his bed.

"Please don't lie to me, penneth."

Legolas felt really guilty now about what he had been doing. He didn't like lying. In fact he hated it. Lies always seemed to get you into trouble but this time he knew that he had to lie. He didn't like it but if he told the truth now surely Lord Elrond and the twins would be angry with him.

"Truly, Lord Elrond, I feel fine. A little tired perhaps but it has been a long day."

Elrond sighed inwardly this time. If the elfling would not freely tell him what was wrong then there was nothing he could do. They would just have to keep a close eye on him until they could get to the bottom of it.

"I believe you Legolas. Come, it is time for dinner."

"I'll be right there, I just have to do something first."

"I will see you there penneth." With that, Lord Elrond left the room, shutting the door behind him.

It was Legolas who sighed this time. 'I believe you legolas.' Somehow, the fact that Elrond had believed him made all of this worse. The gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach grew, making him feel nauseous. He rushed to the bathroom just in time as he was sick again. He didn't understand how; as he felt he had emptied the whole of the inside of his body earlier, not just the little amount of food that resided in his stomach.

He turned the tap on and washed away the remnants of what he had just bought up. He then poured himself a drink of water using the glass that was by his bed-stand and the pitcher of water that rested beside it.

Why was he being sick? Why was he feeling so miserable? Why did his head ache so badly? Why did he feel so weak?

Legolas suddenly felt a felt a tickle at the back of his throat. He coughed hoping that it would only take one to get rid of the irritating feeling but alas, it was not to be. Again and again he coughed; he was unable to stop, unable to breathe.

He couldn't breathe. More and more air was forced out of his lungs but there was none coming back in to replace it. Weaker and weaker the young elf felt. Black spots appeared at the edges of his vision.

Then without warning, the coughing stopped. Legolas flopped down onto his bed, sucking in as much air as he could. He felt even weaker then he had before now. He just wanted to lie down and sleep. But he couldn't. He had to go downstairs and face them or else they would all get suspicious.

He sat there for a few more moments filling his oxygen starved lungs then got up, changed his tunic which seemed to have become quite dirty after his last bout of sickness and made his way downstairs.

He had to stop when he got to the bottom as he was overcome by a sudden dizzy spell.

What was happening to him? Was all he could think when the room returned to normal and stopped spinning.

Arialas – I love stories when he's an elfling too! Hannon le for your review!

XXDragons-ShadowXX – Yes, I know that Ok was not used! Damn! I just forgot I think. Sorry! Well, with the 'elven' thing, when I do spellcheck my computer says that it should be spelt 'elvin' so I must have accidentally changed it. I'll add it to my dictionary so it doesn't happen again. Yes, I suppose saying human doesn't really sound right. Hannon le very much for you constructive criticism. Yeh, the fact that legolas is sleeping with eyes closed is very worrying! ;-) Glorfindel's not in it much but he will be in it. Well, I suggest you read my other fic Good Intentions. Don't worry, it's short and sweet but there is a paragraph or two in there that explains why he's in Rivendell. Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Hannon le for your review!

A'mael Eledhwn – Yes, poor legolas! I hope you like this chapter too! Hannon le for your review!

Laurie - /blushes/ Well, thank you very much! I'm very glad that you like my story and that you think I'm a good writer! An author is always glad to hear that their work is appreciated! ;-) Well, there was a bit more Legolas illness in this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Hannon le for your review!

theo darkstar – It may be more than a cold mellon nin! ;-) Well, as this chapter says, not much happens when everyone finds out but they will be doing more about it in later chapters! Hannon le for your review!

Silverstreak Wolf – Yup! They found out! Keeping legolas out of trouble is like trying to keep bees away from hunny! Lolzz Yes, RL is being a pain at the moment but when I get back from my holiday I will definitely be working on this a lot more! Hannon le for your review!

So thank you to all those who reviewed and if you didn't, well, please review this chapter! See you all when I get back from my holiday!

Trini

xxx

Urin nallon. Eail gasta anim, en er estel.


	5. Night Flight

Hello! Well, it's me! and I have finally written chapter 5! YAY! It's taken me a while I know and I cannot say sorry enough times! But I have tried to make it up to you by writing a chapter that is longer than my whole fic put together nearly! lolzz

I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you  
think! Again, I must apologise for its lateness! But better late  
then never right?

Review Responses are at the end! I also just have to say, that as I am back at school the next update might not be for a few weeks. I've just started year9 and it's quite tough. I got 3 pieces of homework on my second day! I will try and update as soon as I can though!

Title: The Sniffles

Author: Trinilee Greenleaf

Summary: A young Legolas finds out that even elves can get sick, sometimes.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own any Lotr characters. Except Legolas! Sigh no I unfortunately don't own him either. But I might soon. If I can just prove that I am a descendant of Tolkein. evil laughter

WARNING: There is a big cliffy at the end so don't forget to bring your elven rope! eg

Authors Note: I made up the name of Thranduil's wife so it is NOT her real name.

Second note: Legolas is roughly about the age of nine in human years but for an elf I have no idea how long that would be so … sorry about that.

Rough Translations

Penneth – young one

Ada – Father

Naneth – Mother

Tawiandrís – Woodland Queen

Eail gasta – do not fear

Nae Elbereth beriatha gen – May Elbereth protect you

For previous chapters: http/ 7

He straightened his tunic and pushed a strand of golden-blonde hair that had come loose from his braids out of his face. He steeled himself for the oncoming hell that dinner this night was sure to be.

He walked through the archway into the hall where he, the peredhils, Lord Glorfindel and sometimes Lord Erestor ate. Just his luck; tonight had to be the night when both Glorfindel and Erestor decided to eat dinner with them. Most nights, the two lords were too busy to eat with them and would eat in their own chambers later on. But it appeared that neither of them had some urgent piece of work to finish, much to Legolas' disappointment.

"Ah, Legolas, I am so glad that you have finally joined us," Lord Elrond announced Legolas' arrival, making all those at the table look up from their conversations.

The young Prince blushed to the tips of his ears and took his seat next to Elrohir.

"Now that the last of our number has joined us, we may eat," on his last word, Lord Elrond clapped his hands and three or four servants came in with several trays of food.

Legolas blushed an even deeper red when he realised that the others had been waiting for him to start dinner. This small act made him feel even guiltier and that same horrible feeling came back and rested right at the bottom of his stomach. Luckily he had just ridden himself of all the small pieces of food he had eaten that day. He was sure that if he hadn't, he would have there and then.

When his plate of food was placed in front of him, Legolas had to fight back the feeling to push it away. The smell set off a thousand bells ringing in his stomach telling him that it would refuse any food that Legolas decided to eat.

The poor elfling didn't know what to do. If he ate anything, he was sure that his stomach would just spit it back out again. But if he didn't eat anything, then surely the others would get suspicious.

With a shaky hand, the young prince picked up his spoon. It was only soup. He could manage that…right?

The others had all started and Legolas was the only one sitting with his spoon in midair looking at his bowl as though it contained something poisonous.

"Is there something wrong penneth?"

Lord Elrond had noticed that Legolas had not started to eat yet and that his face had a slight green tinge to it. Startled out of his inner battle of whether to eat or not eat, Legolas dropped his spoon. It clattered onto the table and sounded very loud in the sudden silence that had descended after Lord Elrond had spoken.

"I..um..no..of course not hir nin," Legolas struggled for the right words. It was made especially difficult with four pairs of worried eyes staring at him, looking straight through him.

_They know!_ It took Legolas a few seconds to come to this horrifying conclusion, and when he did he badly wished he hadn't.

Not thinking of the consequences, the elfling tore out of hall, along the corridor and straight out the front doors into the cool and fresh air of the evening. The gentle breeze grabbed at his golden hair and whipped it about his face. It also managed to clear the prince's head just a little, and instead of just running aimlessly he made a bee-line straight for the woods.

The minute he reached the trees, he jumped up into the branches that all seemed to reach toward him, trying to comfort him. He ran and ran not stopping for one minute to even think about what he was running from.

Eventually he stopped but it was not because of choice. Legolas had suddenly started to feel very weak and had had to sit down. He picked a tall, old tree that had told him that it would protect him.

Satisfied that he was safe, he had finally sat down and was now thinking about what he had done and why in Elbereth's name he had done it.

Why had he run from the family that was his in all but blood? Why had he run when he could have just told Lord Elrond that he had been feeling ill? Why? Why!

Question after question ran round his head and it took a while before he was finally able to separate them. But however much he thought about each individual question, the answers still eluded him.

Why had he run?

This most important question was the one which Legolas was focusing all his attention on.

In the end he found the answer. He had been scared. Not of telling Lord Elrond that he was ill, but of telling them all that he had lied to them. It seemed to him that his motto about lying had been right; it did get you into trouble.

He should have just told them what was going on, told them that he needed their help. But he had been too stubborn for that hadn't he? His darn pride had got in the way. The curse that he had inherited from his father had yet again put him in a horrible situation.

He remembered the time when he had been too stubborn to ask for help in making the peredhils breakfast when he had been younger. He had thought he was old enough to do it on his own. He had ended up in bed for a week after he had fallen from a shelf.

This was almost exactly the same situation wasn't it?

Legolas sighed, and now he had gone and made it even worse. He had run away from them all without so much as an apology. What would they think of him now? Would they hate him for running like a coward? He didn't think he could take it if they did. How could he live knowing that the closest people in his life, apart from his naneth and ada, didn't love him anymore?

His naneth.

He wished he hadn't thought about her at a time like this. She had been cruelly taken from him a few years ago. Even though she was in Mandos' halls right now, she was still close to him. She would always be close to him, as he could never take her out of his heart.

He placed a hand right where his most vital organ lay and clutched at his tunic. That was another thing to thank the peredhils for. They had helped both him and his father through that terrible time. Elrond had even healed Legolas' wounds. He still remembered that fateful day when they had been riding to Rivendell to visit The Lord and his sons. They had been attacked by orcs. Their escort had been killed and he and his naneth had been tortured.

Elladan and Elrohir had shown up and had rescued them both. They had been out on a hunting trip when they had found the bodies of the guards. But they had been too late to save his naneth. They had gotten them both back to Rivendell but they had lost Queen Tawiandrís on the way.

They would have lost Legolas too if it had not been for Elrond's spectacular healing skills.

Bringing himself out of his memories, Legolas wiped away the crystal tears that had slipped out of his eyes without his notice. He suddenly realised how dark it was. It hadn't been this dark when he had come out of the Last Homely House earlier had it? How long had he been running? Long enough for them to send out a search party?

He didn't think so. Why would they want to find him after what he had done?

A sliver of fear crept into his heart that moment. He was deep in the woods, at night, it was very, very dark and surely those predators that could not stand daylight would surely be out soon.

Wrapping his arms around his knees, the Prince fell into an uneasy sleep, filled with nightmarish thoughts about being cast out and banned from entering Imladris ever again.

_Meanwhile…_

Elladan and Elrohir had been the first to react. After Legolas had looked at them with eyes filled with guilt which had soon turned to realisation, they had known that the young prince would probably do something very stupid.

But not as stupid as this! Thought Elrohir. How could he just go running out into the fast-approaching night and disappear into the forest? It would be getting dark soon and then the orcs would be out.

Orcs! What if they caught Legolas? What if we don't find him until it's too late? What if time repeated itself yet again!

_Calm down muindor_, Elladan's gentle voice floated inside his head, _we will find him. It will not be like our naneth or Legolas' naneth. We will find him._

Elladan had heard his brother's thoughts, had thought them himself, but had quickly realised that being stuck in memories of the past would not help Legolas.

It was times like these when he truly thanked the Valar for the gift he and his twin had. Being able to hear each other's thoughts, feel each other's emotions, and speak to each other without even opening their mouths was a special gift that both he and Elrohir treasured dearly.

"Right!" came Glorfindel's booming voice, "Prince Legolas is out there in those woods and we must find him before anything else does. Is that clear?"

The contingent of Rivendell warriors that were assembled in the courtyard all nodded and there were a few murmurs of agreement. Every face was creased with worry as they all cared for the little prince. He had a heart of gold, a mischievous nature and he was just damn cute!

"Right, move out!"

All of the armed warriors went running into the trees, some in pairs others in threes or fours. None were alone. Safety in numbers was taken very seriously in Imladris.

As they were running along, the twins conversed using their special bond.

_I still don't understand why he ran, 'Dan! What did he think we'd do to him? It was obvious he was unwell and just didn't want to tell us but why did he run? It's not like we'd be angry at him or anything!_

_But that's just it muindor, _Elladan replied, _perhaps Legolas thought that we would be angry at him. His ada is constantly telling him how he should always tell the truth; perhaps he was scared that he had lied to us about his health?_

_That does sound like the most probable reason, _Elrohir sighed, _I hope we find him soon! I can't stand to think of him out here all on his own!_

_I know. We will find him 'Ro, eail gasta._

Surveying the peaceful tranquillity of the woods, the Lord of Imladris sighed. He had watched as his sons and Glorfindel had rallied together quite a number of troops, who were all willing to help find the Prince even if they had to search through the night and knowing them, into the next day as well.

Turning away from his balcony and the woods that soothed many souls, Elrond waked back into his room. This night he knew would be full of anxious waiting and worrying over a certain young Prince who he had failed to protect. He had failed to keep Legolas safe. Not only had the elfling become sick in one of the most renowned healers in Middle Earth's care, but he had also ran out into the night on his own where anything could happen to him!

Pacing back and forth in his room the Peredhil stopped suddenly and turned to look at a painting above the fireplace. It pictured himself with his arm around a smiling Celebrían who in turn had her arms wrapped round two mischievous-looking twins who were also beaming. Celebrían was also linking arms with her best friend, Tawiandrís. She was standing next to a laughing Thranduil who had his arm round her much like Elrond was holding Celebrían. And in the woodland Queen's arms, she held a bundle of blankets. Poking out of the bundle was a small, golden-haired, smiling face. Legolas.

The picture hadn't been painted all that long ago and it saddened Elrond so very much to realise that the two females in the picture were no longer with them. But most of the time, Elrond found himself matching the grin he portrayed in the picture as he thought of the fun times they had had.

Turning away from the picture, Elrond wiped his eyes. It was at times like these when Elrond wished as hard as he could that his wife was with him. He knew that Thranduil did the same. But at least they had each other, and their children.

That thought brought him out of his memories and back to the present. Marching back out onto the balcony, his whispered words were carried off into the night.

"Nae Elbereth beriatha gen, Legolas."

"You have disappointed me Legolas," the quiet yet stern tone of Lord Elrond was beginning to frighten him. He would have preferred it if he had shouted at him.

Backing up a step, he stammered his reply, "I-I-I'm s-so sorry L-Lord Elrond. I-I-"

"SORRY!" Lord Elrond boomed, his voice louder than that of a Balrog, "sorry will not change what you did. Sorry is for weaklings just like you. Sorry is for cowards who choose to run from their fears."

Flinching back at Lord Elrond's words, Legolas was truly feeling frightened. Perhaps more frightened than he had ever been in his entire life.

Elrond advanced upon him. Until he towered over the quaking elfling. He raised his hand and slapped Legolas so hard that the Prince's head was viciously snapped to the side.

Waking with a jolt, the blonde elfling who was sitting sweating in a tree, realised that it had all been a dream. Nay, a nightmare. Breathing deeply Legolas ran his shaking fingers through his golden tresses. Looking up, he saw that it was still dark, meaning he couldn't have been asleep for more than a couple of hours. He also realised, that it apparently meant that a search-party hadn't been sent out to look for him. Not that he had thought it would. After his dramatic exit, Legolas knew that he would probably be forgotten about; left to fend for himself in the wild woods of Imladris.

But he couldn't stay there. He would be found by a patrol sooner or later. He would have to leave the peaceful woods that were his second home and travel to somewhere where no-one knew his name or his past. He couldn't go back to Mirkwood. He couldn't go to Lothlorien either. Maybe he should travel to Rohan where he could perhaps get a job as a stable-hand for the magnificent beasts that the land was known for. Or Gondor maybe?

Running through his options in his head, Legolas slowly made his way down the tree. Wherever he was to go, he should leave now.

It was difficult to be able to think straight though, as a dwarf seemed to have taken up residence inside his skull and was reapeatedly banging his axe right behind his eyes. He felt so tired too. _It's the sickness, _he thought _I've got to ignore it. I can't stay here._

So he continued walking through the forest with his bowed, his mind still jumbled with thoughts of his new-life as a stable-hand. But with all that he was thinking about and with the sickness still raging through him, Legolas did not pay attention to his surroundings. The trees tried to stop him from walking any further but they could simply not reach the wandering Prince.

It was not until he heard a cold, menacing voice that he realised that he had just walked straight into an orc camp.

TBC...

Well/runs as fast as she can to a safe place/ there you go!

Please review!

Trini   
xxx

Review Responses

Astalder27 – I know, lying is not the answer! Well, does this chapter answer that question? Hehe

Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw – Well, here you go!

Werewolflemming – No, not well at all! Well, they find out in this chapter but it doesn't really go that well. I hope you liked this chapter too!

Arialas – I hope you liked this chapter!

Midknightdragonz – I know, poor thing. Aw, that's okay. I'm glad to have you back though! Lolzz Every one of my reviewers are special. And this chapter is even longer! Very long for me. Well, I sort of contradicted that statement didn't i? I am really sorry about the wait! But I really hope you like this chapter and that you don't hate me for taking so long! Yes! Lolzz all sadists! Hehe I just can't help hurting him! Hehe and thank you for the compliment. I do believe that my writing has got a little better over the long break so I still hope that you believe it is good!

Laurie – Well, I'm back! I've been back for a while now but I just haven't been able to update until now. I hadn't finished the chapter until now! Lolzz I hope you thought dinner was interesting! Hehe

Silverstreak Wolf – Yupss! Legolas is sick! Poor thing! Well, they didn't really do a very good job of that did they? Lolzz I had a great time on holiday and I feel so much better for it!

Haldir's Heart And Soul – I think it's a bit late for that! Hehe

Theo Darkstar What am I doing to Legolas? Nothing! Hehe I'm a terrible liar I know! Hehe It might be…I don't want to spoil it! It might not be from just standing out in the rain though…

Lostariel Nolatari - I don't think that's possible! Hehe I hope you liked this chapter and see you at school on Monday! lolzz


	6. A change in the wind

Well, here is the next update! It's quite soon for me actually isn't it? I hope it hasn't been too long though! And I do hope I haven't lost any dear reviewers over that really nasty cliff that I left you all on in the last chapter! Btw..this isn't a very long chapter but its longer than most of my others so I hope you aren't too disappointed but I really wanted to have the cliffie at the end! Its really evil! hehe

I hope you enjoy and please review!

Review Responses for chapter 7 will be at the end.

Written by: Trinilee Greenleaf

Title: The Sniffles

Summary: A young Legolas finds out that even elves can get sick, sometimes.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own any Lotr characters. Except Legolas! Sigh no I unfortunately don't own him either. But I might soon. If I can just prove that I am a descendant of Tolkein. evil laughter

Note: My elvish is not very good but I do try. Any corrections will be most appreciated.

Second note: Legolas is roughly about the age of nine in human years but for an elf I have no idea how long that would be so … sorry about that.

Third note: Any grammar mistakes that I use when the orcs are speaking are on purpose. I've never imagined them being able to speak properly. Lolzz

Fourth Note no more I promise : Thythen is not an elvish name. I made it up.

WARNING! Another severe cliffie at the end of this chapter.

For previous chapters: http/ 8

"Well, what 'ave we got 'ere then boys? A elf bratling! I'm sure we can 'ave some fun wiv' 'im!"

Legolas looked up, and immediately regretted it. No less than twenty orcs were all looking back at him, sneering, with cold, hard eyes.

Taking a step back, Legolas realised that it was too late. Rough, hands grabbed him from behind and pinned his arms to his sides, pressing down so hard that the sharp claws drew blood.

Struggling as hard as he could, the poor elfling was dragged over to the fire, and the circle of orcs closed around him and his captor.

Elrond walked slowly but purposefully through the dark night. Stopping when he reached his destination, he inhaled deeply. He loved this garden. This particular secluded glade had been a favourite place of his wife's. She would sit here for hours on end, playing with Elladan or Elrohir and some of the time Arwen. And of course, Legolas. They would all come to this special place with her, and listen to her tell them stories of old or sing soft lullaby's to them.

Sitting down on the bench where Celebrían had usually sat and watched their sons, Elrond again lamented his losses. Celebrían, Tawiandrís and now Legolas. Sighing for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, Elrond looked up at his father's star and hoped that wherever he was, the young woodland Prince was safe from harm.

Far away from the gardens of Rivendell, a blonde elf-king sat working away at his desk.

Oh, how he missed his son! He always missed his son when he went away to Rivendell but he knew that Legolas loved it there and his son needed time away from the growing shadows. Ever since his wife had been cruelly taken away from them nearly 4 years ago, the woods of Greenwood had darkened. It seemed as though the trees mourned the death of their Queen almost as much as her people did. But none mourned for her as much as the King and the young Prince.

Although Legolas had stopped crying every time he saw something that reminded him of her, he still grieved. He still woke up most nights with nightmares of that fateful day. But there was always someone there to comfort him. Whether it was himself, or the mischievous twins of his old friend, Elrond. They had both comforted each other when they had lost their wives to the spawn of Mordor, and it had made them closer than ever.

They both tried as hard as they could to see each other but being rulers of two of the greatest elven kingdoms in Middle Earth, it was often very difficult. But as long as their sons kept up their frequent visiting trips, all would be well.

He loved having the twins to stay even though they caused mayhem and chaos wherever they went. And he knew that Elrond loved to have Legolas to stay too. Their friendship was kept alive by their sons and that was good enough for the both of them.

But that didn't stop him from missing Legolas every time the golden-haired child left. But he knew that Legolas' benefit would be great and the welfare of his child was always top priority. His child's heart needed healing, and Rivendell was the only place where that would happen.

He knew he could trust Elrond with his son's life even though Legolas did seem to end up in the healing ward more than most elves had in their entire life and Legolas had barely left infant-hood. His son seemed to attract disaster and nearly always ended up paying for it rather painfully. He had been in the healing ward 5 times in one week before, all for different mishaps.

But he knew that whatever happened Legolas would be safe within the secure confines of Imladris.

And with that thought, Thranduil carried on working, with not even an inkling of the trouble that his beloved son was in right now.

Running through the trees, his golden hair was whipped about his face by the wind. Thythen, the warrior he had been paired with, ran alongside him, valiantly searching for the missing Prince.

Not a trace had been found since they had left and it was clear to most that the Prince had evidently not wanted to be found. The tracks had basically stopped before they had even started. The only hint that showed them that Legolas had even left Rivendell was the light footprint that had been left at the base of a tree at the start of Rivendell's immense forest.

It was common knowledge that the woodland Prince had a special bond with trees and it was even more commonly known that one of his favourite things to do was: tree climbing. And he was rather good at it. Better in fact, than many elves almost ten times his age!

All this information put together obviously led to the conclusion that Legolas had taken to the trees, leaving no hint at all, as to which direction he had disappeared to.

Glorfindel really hoped that the other members of the search party were having much better luck than they were.

Nothing. They had found nothing at all. Even though they didn't have as strong a connection with the trees as the Mirkwood elves did, the elves of Rivendell could still communicate with them if only primitively; they could only feel the trees' emotions, they were unable to communicate with them.

It was clear to Elladan however, that the trees did not want to help them find Legolas. They were protecting the Prince and the twins would bet their favourite daggers that Legolas hadn't even asked them to do it.

Looking over at Elrohir who was running in perfect unison with him, Elladan sighed. They had been searching for about an hour now and still they had come up with nothing.

He was just about to voice his concern to his twin when the trees suddenly changed. Everything around them seemed to stop. Even the wind that had only seconds before blowing their long brown tresses into their eyes, limiting their view, had just seemed to come to a complete standstill.

Stopping in their tracks as suddenly as the woods around them, the twins looked quizzically at each other.

"What-?" Elrohir never finished because as that moment, the woods came alive again. But the trees' mood had definitely changed. They were no longer indifferent to the twins' presence. They were now filled with fear and seemed to reach out to the two confused elves that stood in their midst.

After a minute or two of just standing there wondering what had brought on this great change, realisation struck the two so hard that it nearly knocked them off their feet.

_Legolas! The trees are frightened for Legolas!_

And it was at that precise moment that a loud high-pitched scream, echoed in the dark of the night.

TBC…

I hope you liked it! Please review! Please! Please!

Trini

Xxx

Review Responses

Boromir – Well, I'm glad you liked it! And I will email you after I've finished posting to tell you that I have! Lolzz

Mary – I'm glad you loved it! I hope you like this chapter too!

Estelle1 – hehe Me? I'm not doing anything…/incredulous looks/ fine! I'm maybe being a bit evil…You are evil! The balrog/gulp/ erm…here/shoves this chapter into your face/ I hope you like it! Hehe

Astalder27 – Yup! They better hurry up huh?

Haldir's heart and soul – Yes orcs! Come on twins! Hurry up! Hehe

Theo Darkstar – Oh I really want to see that film! Two of my best friends have seen it and they love it! A horrid lier? What did I lie about/is now very confused/

Werewolflemming – Sorry, I did end it there! Haha and yes I did warn you so don't blame me! Hehe Yeh, that's why it took so long because I was trying to make it really long to say sorry for it taking so long/that totally doesn't make sense!hehe/ I hope you like this chapter too!

MCross – yes the poor darling! He's just walked into an orc camp Shell, of course nothing bads gonna happen! MUHAHAHA/cough/ They're in Rivendell so no spiders!

I hope you liked this chapter too!

Silverstreak wolf – Yes, evil cliffie! Hehe Yeh, at least he has a little chance of rescue…but it is only a little…hehe Yup! He's still sick aswell! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!

A. NuEvil – As many people have told me before: I am evil! Hehe Yes, come on Imladris people! Find him!

Arialas – I am being evil yes. Deserve it? Oh I wouldn't say that! He's too cute to deserve anything bad! I'm just…being evil!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Until next time!


	7. Greenleaf

Well, here is the next little bit! This story is drawing to a close now I think…only a couple more chapters left! I hope you really enjoy this one and please review! Review responses are at the end!

Written by: Trinilee Greenleaf

Title: The Sniffles

Summary: A young Legolas finds out that even elves can get sick, sometimes.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own any Lotr characters. Except Legolas/Sigh no I unfortunately don't own him either. But I might soon. If I can just prove that I am a descendant of Tolkein. /evil laughter

Note: My elvish is not very good but I do try. Any corrections will be most appreciated.

Second note: Legolas is roughly about the age of nine in human years but for an elf I have no idea how long that would be so … sorry about that.

Third note: Any grammar mistakes that I use when the orcs are speaking are on purpose. I've never imagined them being able to speak properly. Lolzz

Translations

Meleth nin – My love

Lastach I phith nin? – Do you hear my words?

Greenleaf – in case you are wondering, Greenleaf is the translation of Legolas.

Chapter 7

It took the twins a few moments to break out of their frozen stupor and then they were off at a run. They ran faster than they had ever run in their lives, their hair flying behind them. They ran so fast that even the trees doubted that they had even seen them.

The screams had continued as they ran, spurring them on and making the fear in their hearts build to an almost painful level.

After a few moments the screaming stopped though, but the forest was still not quiet. Sobs echoed in the dark night instead, as whoever the orcs were torturing had obviously run out of breath and could scream no more.

But even more terrifying than those horrific noises of pain was when they stopped altogether. No screaming, no crying, no begging…nothing.

Whipping their heads round, Glorfindel and Thythen gasped.

_Legolas!_

In much the same way as the twins, they stood for a few moments in silent shock; the shrieks of terror washing over them.

A bird cawed overhead and they both managed to shake themselves into moving.

They were not the only ones.

Pretty much every single pair of elves who were out looking for the missing Prince were now making their way to the source of the noise. All of them hoping that they would not be too late.

A single tear slipped from the corner of Elrond's eye. Standing on the balcony of his room, the Lord's resolve had just broken at the sound of his young charge's yells of fright.

Clenching his hands into fists, he bowed his head in sorrow.

As though to reassure him, the tree that stood just beside where the usually calm elf-lord now stood sobbing, waved its branches gently until one leaf fluttered through the air and landed quietly on one of Elrond's clenched fists.

Looking up, wiping the tears from his eyes, the Lord of Imladris picked up the leaf and smiled softly.

_Greenleaf._

"What did you see?"

"Legolas, he is in pain. Elrond, he is grieving. The twins, they are running."

"Do you know what it means?"

She chuckled before answering, "You should know better than to ask such questions."

He smiled back at her, "Yes, but you should also know better than to expect me not to ask."

Laughing loudly this time, she slipped her arm through his and they both walked out from the small clearing from where they had just been standing, looking into a mirror from which pasts could be seen, and futures could be guessed.

"He has been through so much in such a short time and yet the Valar seem to continually pit him against foes that would break a normal elfling but thus far he is still as bright as the ray of sunshine that he has always been."

"You have said this before. We know that Legolas is no ordinary child."

"And how glad I am that that is the truth. I fear that if it were not the case then he may have perished long ago."

"But he has not. He is still here, still strong. And my guess at what you saw meant is that he is in trouble yet again?"

Sighing, she leaned into her husband's embrace even more, "I fear that it is so."

Bending slightly, he kissed her tenderly, "He will be fine. Our grandsons will not let any harm come to him. Lastach I phith nin?"

"Yes, meleth nin, I hear you," laughing again at her husband's words, her heart was soothed. She knew that Legolas would live through his latest trauma and be all the stronger for it.

He released her then from his strong arms and led her towards where they slept, "Come Galadriel, it is getting late."

Reaching a break in the trees, the twins skidded to a halt. Quietly creeping up behind two tall trees, they peeked out and surveyed the area.

Gasping in horror, they nearly blew their cover by pulling out their swords and running madly into the clearing, killing every orc in sight.

But instead, they tried to control themselves, as they knew they could never take on so many orcs. Two against about 30 were quite good odds, but there was one problem. Which the twins were both staring at, their hearts twisting painfully;

A broken, bleeding Legolas.

TBC…

Sorry it's a bit short! The homework is being piled on at school!

Don't forget to review!

Until next time!

Trini

xxx

Review Responses

Laurina Lalaithe – Well, as you can see in this chapter...the twins are too late/evil laugh/ Thank you very much for all the complements! I am very glad that you like my fic so much!

It means 'Do not cry. Do not fear for me, there is yet hope.' I don't remember writing that in my fic though? It's my signature so I might have put it at the bottom actually.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter too!

Kiona Lucine Bloodfang Sabrefang – Well, I'm afraid I can't tell you if he's okay just yet. You'll have to wait 'til the next chapter I'm afraid!

Silverstreak Wolf – I know the poor thing. It all started out as something as so small. Poor thing. Well, the chances have just gone up marginally I think…and I think that he is just a magnet for it. Hehe

I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too!

Theo darkstar - Well, I hope you've remembered! Lolzz /gulp/ My life? Why would it take years off of my life…/runs/ Yes, I'm notorious for cliffies I'm afraid! Hehe

I hope you've stopped cackling by now! lolzz

Aisu Dragoness – hehe Yes, I am evil! Cliffies! Muhahahaha! Lolzz I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Arialas – Well, he was really upset about lying so I don't think he deserved it but that's your opinion! Lol I hope you're enjoying the fic though?

A. NuEvil – I think that might have been my favourite cliffie. Although, this one is quite bad…/evil cackle/ hehe I'm sorry…/sneaks up behind you and pushes you off the edge/ hehe I hope you're still alive to read this chapter! Lolzz

I'm very glad to hear that I haven't lost you…and I hope that you're heart is still working alright! Hehe

YAY! Go twins! Go Glorfy! Lol

I hope you liked the update!

Haldir's Heart and Soul – I do hope that you're not charging at me…

Lostariel Nolatari – No precious…no nasty writers block for me…hehe

I'm glad you liked the orcs! I think you're probably the only one! Lolzz

Oh good I'm glad you're still talking to me! Lolzz

I hope you liked this chapter!

MCross – Yes, poor Legolas. Poor Thranduil as well…yes. And Elrond too…Oh poor everyone! Hehe

Hehe You spanked the trees! Lolzz

I know that this isn't as soon as you probably wished but I hope you liked this chapter!


	8. Gurth an gyth vín!

Well, I am very sorry that is has taken me sooo long to write this chapter! But I will tell you now that this has been the most fun chapter to write and is definitely my favourite! I hope it's yours too because I really like this chapter. It's quite a long chapter too, for me anyway! It has a lot of action in it and it also contains I think my first big torture scene and my first big fight scene! So I am very excited to see what you think of it! So, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Written by: Trinilee Greenleaf

Title: The Sniffles

Summary: A young Legolas finds out that even elves can get sick, sometimes.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own any Lotr characters. Except Legolas/Sigh no I unfortunately don't own him either. But I might soon. If I can just prove that I am a descendant of Tolkein. /evil laughter

Note: My elvish is not very good but I do try. Any corrections will be most appreciated.

Second note: Legolas is roughly about the age of nine in human years but for an elf I have no idea how long that would be so … sorry about that.

Third note: Any grammar mistakes that I use when the orcs are speaking are on purpose. I've never imagined them being able to speak properly. Lolzz

Fourth Note /no more I promise: Thythen is not an elvish name. I made it up as I did Nalandrieg.

Translations

Gurth an gyth vín – Death to our foes

Chapter 8

Flashback

Cruel hands grabbed him. The sharp claws dug into his skin as he was dragged into the centre of the clearing. The orcs formed a semi-circle around him and his captor. They laughed and jeered, all barely containing their excitement at having caught a pretty little elf-child.

"What shall we do wi' 'im then?" the orc laughed to his companions.

Many of the orcs shouted back to their leader in the black speech which made Legolas' ears burn. The shouts became louder and louder and Legolas increased his struggles. Their tongue filled him and made him cringe in horror.

After obviously coming to an agreement about what method of torture they should use, several orcs broke away from the crowd and threw a rope over an branch that over-hang the centre of the clearing. Catching it when it came down on the other side, a rather dirty-looking orc knotted a loop at the end.

Whilst puzzling at this, Legolas desperately tried to escape from the orc's clutches. He may want to know what the orcs were up to, but he was too scared to want to stick around and find out. But it appeared that he had no choice.

His tunic was cut away, the knife making shallow cuts on his skin. He was then dragged over to the orc who was holding the loop and, after sneering into the frightened elfling's face, the orc placed the loop over Legolas' head and pulled it down until it rested on the Prince's waist, effectively pinning his arms to his sides. The orc then pulled the rope, causing the loop to tighten painfully.

The leader then let go of his arms, leaving angry red scratches where his claws had ripped at the elfling's porcelain skin. When the other orc finally stopped pulling on the rope, Legolas could barely breathe.

Unbelievably tight, the rope was making it extremely difficult to draw breath. Panicking when he realized that he couldn't breathe, Legolas automatically started to take more breaths. Breathing out more air then he could breathe in, Legolas soon began to feel light-headed and dizzy until he realized that he was close on hyperventilating.

Closing his eyes, the elfling slowly calmed himself, slowing his breathing until it was close to normal. He then tried his hardest to concentrate on his breathing and nothing else because the orcs had started to speak in their foul tongue again. The burning in his lungs matched the burning in his ears as the yrch continued to converse in their fetid language.

Gasping with surprise Legolas' flew open as immense pain shot across his back. Flying his head round, the young prince realized that the leader had brought out his whip and had obviously thrashed him with it.

Sighing, the elfling closed his eyes again as he tried to think happy thoughts instead of the terrifying ones that filled his head now.

Another blow prevented any chance of that happening however, and Legolas swung forward on the rope only to be cruelly ripped back, as the orcs holding the other end of the rope harshly pulled. His bindings tightened causing Legolas to cry out. This was not a good idea as it seemed to only fuel the orcs' excitement and the whipping continued at a much faster pace.

Legolas tried desperately to cling on to some of his shattered pride and be brave by not crying out again and he succeeded…for a while. But eventually it became too much for the woodland prince and he whimpered in fear and pain.

Another couple of blows and he was screaming at the top of his lungs. This did not help his breathing at all and he was left gasping for breath in between each strike.

Soon, he no longer had the strength to scream and he was reduced to sobs, whimpers, pleads for mercy and then nothing.

He gratefully welcomed the blissful black oblivion that invited him into its dark depths. Thinking all the while of his family and friends and how he would never see them again.

End Flashback

Turning away from the horrific scene in front of him, Elrohir leant against the nearest tree and tried dreadfully to hold onto the contents of his stomach.

Legolas was hanging from a branch in the middle of the clearing, clearly unconscious. Around thirty or forty orcs surrounded him, all doing various mundane things like talking or eating. Several were even laughing and pointing at the unmoving figure in their midst and Elladan could barely contain his anger at the sight in front of him.

Crimson blood dripped off the pale body of the prince, most coming from his back that was not facing the twins meaning that they could not see the full extent of their young friend's injuries. Perhaps that was a good thing for if they could have seen it; both would have surely lost their control over their different emotions; Elrohir's nausea and Elladan's fury.

Gently rubbing his brother's back in a soothing circular motion, Elladan frantically tried to come up with a plan of how to get Legolas out of the orcs' midst. A distant bird-call brought both heads up. The orcs noticed nothing out of the ordinary for to them, that was exactly what it was, but the twins knew that call was not from a bird.

Elrohir quickly stood up and both twins looked across the clearing to see Glorfindel and Thythen looking back at them. Another whistle and they noticed another pair of elves in place just to the left of them.

More whistles sounded and every elf soon knew that they had the orcs surrounded.

Nalandrieg raised his head slightly at the sound of a bird-call. Several more followed and the orc-leader smiled at the prospect of some tasty birds for dinner, accompanied with some delicious elf-flesh. Looking over to his motionless captive, the orc's foul grin widened. He still could not believe his luck that a filthy elf-child had just walked straight into their camp!

Straightening from where he had been crouched over the fire, the orc took two steps toward his prisoner, intent on waking him up and having a little more fun with him, and stopped dead, literally.

Lethargically bowing his head, he stared with un-seeing eyes at the red and gold fletched arrow that protruded from his abdomen and then he keeled over backwards, his lifeless corpse crashing to the floor.

Every other orc in the camp stood up quickly and unsheathed their weapons. Many never made it that far, joining their captain in the realm of the departed.

When almost half of the band of yrch was dead, the four elven archers, placed strategically at the four points of the clearing, replaced their bows for swords or knives.

That was when, brandishing their weapons, a battle cry was shouted and the Rivendell elves burst out of the trees and ran headlong to battle with the orcs.

"Gurth an gyth vín!"

Elladan dropped to his knees before an orc scimitar relieved him of his head, stuck his leg out and swept it round in a circle, knocking over three orcs. Cutting ones throat, he quickly turned and thrust his sword into an approaching orc's stomach. Black blood oozed over his hand but he did not care as he pushed the orc's stiff body off his weapon in time to block a blow from his remaining foe who, like his friend, had managed to regain his feet.

Sweeping his sword round in a wide arc, Elrohir sliced through his attacker, splitting him in half. The return swing disarmed another opponent, literally cutting the weapon out of the orc's hand. Facing the two orcs who had seen him easily kill their comrades and were now warily weighing up their opponent, the younger twin used this brief respite to look over to Legolas, who was still hanging from the branch, barely able to touch the forest floor.

His momentary distraction as his breath caught in his throat at the site of the young elfling with the brightest disposition, cost him as the orcs, clearly more clever than Elrohir had given them credit for, ran at him. He was able to block one stroke but the other orc's axe slipped past his defences and managed to scrap a long cut down the elf's arm from the shoulder all the way down to the elbow. Clearly excited at having drawn blood, the orcs let their eagerness get the better of them, and it cost them their lives.

Elladan looked up at his brother and called out to him in elvish, "We must get to Legolas!"

Wiping a dirtied hand across his brow, Elrohir nodded and then proceeded to fight his way to Legolas' side. Elladan did the same and soon both twins were there, breathing slightly quicker than normal.

Moving round to assess the damage to Legolas' back, Elladan was very nearly sick. He had seen many wounds in battle some extremely bad, but he had never seen such desecration of something so pure and innocent. Legolas' back was a mass of blood and ripped skin. In many places bone could clearly be seen.

"Oh, Greenleaf!"

Elrohir joined his brother and tears came to his eyes.

"We should have been here sooner 'Dan."

"You could have not stopped this you two, do not blame yourselves for doing all you could."

Simultaneously turning their heads round to look into the sad face of Glorfindel, the twins realized that the fight was over. Every orc was dead. No elf had lost his life that night and there were few injuries, nothing more than a cut or bruise. Legolas was by far, the most injured.

The elves of Imladris set about piling the orc bodies in a corner of the clearing, whilst Glorfindel and the twins set about getting Legolas down. Elladan held onto the elfling's legs, and Elrohir held onto his shoulders, careful not to agitate the prince's back. Glorfindel loosened the rope and then pulled it up over the prince's head.

Lowering him gently to the floor, the twins lay him on his side. Leaning forward, Elladan listened to Legolas' breathing his eyes flying open at what he head.

Nothing!

Legolas had stopped breathing!

TBC…

hehe Maybe I should have put a warning for this chapter/eg/

Well, I hope you liked it and please review/uns from huge mob/

Trini

xxx


	9. PLEASE READ!

Well, hey everybody!

I'm afraid I have some bad and yet somewhat good news for all of you lovely readers who are waiting for the next chapter of The Sniffles.

I'm sorry to tell you that the next chapter is not written and will not be written for quite some time. I have decided to completely revise this fic from beginning to end. I will be looking through every single chapter with a fine tooth comb, correcting mistakes and adding things in that now that this fic has progressed somewhat, I have realised I need.

When I started this fic I was very new to the world of fan fiction and was so excited with the idea of actually writing and posting a fic that I don't believe I actually thought it through. But now, I have honed my writing talents and many people have told me how much my writing has improved over the past 8 months since I began.

Reading back over the first few chapters of this fic, I almost wince at some of the mistakes that I now see and some of the things that I know I would have written differently were I writing this fic now. If you read the whole story one chapter after another, I think and other people do to, that you can really tell how my writing improves with each new chapter. They get longer, more detailed, and more descriptive and I want to make the whole of this fic like that, not just the last few chapters.

I really am sorry but I do hope that you all understand. The new improved Sniffles will be much more enjoyable to read I can assure you and I really think that you will prefer it when it's done! The current version of The Sniffles will remain here and will not be deleted like some of my previous fics for the moment, but will instead be deleted when I start to re-post.

If any of you have anything you would like to say about this then the review button is there and I always love to hear what you guys think! I really want to know what you think about the idea of changing the name of this fic too. I have been thinking about it and am still not sure. I know that I will definitely be changing the summary but the title…well, you decide!

I will of course be saving all the beautiful reviews which I have received and loved, but I hope that you will all come back and review the new version too!

Lotsa love,

Trinilee Greenleaf

xxx


End file.
